


Deep in Octocanyon

by AerosprayPG_18



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Ink Play, Light Bondage, Masochism, Oral, Roleplay, Tentacles, bottom Three, humilitation, tentadick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerosprayPG_18/pseuds/AerosprayPG_18
Summary: Three is on a special mission in Octo Canyon, but she already knows how it will end.





	Deep in Octocanyon

Octo Valley was quiet these days. Most octolings had moved to Inkopolis and those who had stayed spent their days in the HQs, working out new technologies or building their civilisation back up. 

 

Despite this factor, and the complete silence around her, Agent Three knew she wasn't alone. Every step echoed through the air, the wind carrying the noise away every now and then. 

 

Three felt watched. She was certain that there was a pair of eyes following her every move.  Her uniform felt too hot and tight around her body today, but only because of what was awaiting her. 

 

She reached a launchpad, and quickly found herself in a much smaller area. However, she wasn't allowed the time to take in her surroundings, as her twitching sensitive ears took in the sound of something landing behind her. She whirled around, but not fast enough to avoid being completely bodied by the newcomer.

 

With the wind knocked out of her, Three fell to the ground and almost immediately felt a heavy weight settle on her back, rendering her unable to get up. She thrashed and growled, not yet ready to give up, but ceased her struggle in an instant when she felt the cold nozzle of a weapon press against her neck.

“What a pathetic performance. I would have expected more than that from the oh so high and mighty Agent 3.” Her attacker spoke with a soft, purring voice, which, combined with mockery it spoke, sent a shudder down her spine. 

 

With her focus on the voice she noticed the shifting above her too late, and the Hero Shot she had held onto so tightly before was wrenched out of her hand. She heard the weapon land far out of sight and more importantly, out of reach, and it was now rendered useless.

“Now, you'll be a good girl won't you? One wrong move and you'll get a lovely new coat of paint. And I'd hate to ruin that pretty face of yours.” The weight shifted again and then disappeared completely, but Three remained frozen on the ground, until she received the command to get up.

 

She moved slowly, a bit shakily. Her body still hurt from being tackled. Finally she got to look at her attacker. She knew very well who it was. An elite octoling, her short red tentacles swaying cooly, and her eyes hidden by a pair of shades. A piece of kelp was tucked slightly sloppily behind her ears, the only thing that broke the illusion, but the inkling barely paid it any mind. A smug smile played around the octolings lips, one hand reaching for Three’s face. The inkling could feel claws digging softly into the skin of her cheek. Another shudder went through her at the sensation, and she was almost ashamed at how easily she almost broke out of her role. Still she tried to look as angry and defiant as possible, since without her weapon, she was completely defenseless and couldn't dare to actually resist. The Elite hummed with a pleased smile on her face, moving just close enough to whisper into the inklings ear.

“Now why don't we go ahead and change you into something more fitting? Surely the  _ great _ Agent Three has some quite useful information for us and I just  _ know  _ how to get every last little secret out of you~”

 

__________

 

It wasn't long until Three found herself buck naked and with her hands cuffed behind her back. Her body was rested against a wall, and the cold stone on her back and beneath her ass, combined with the softly blowing wind, cooled down her body quite a bit. Yet she barely noticed that, her entire focus on the octoling in front of her and her weapon. The inkling was shivering, but whether it was the cold or her own anticipation, she wasn't sure. 

 

“Nooow, since you're not willing to give me what I want to hear, I'll have to  _ shoot _ it out of you. Last chance to sing, little bird~”

 

Three huffed and narrowed her eyes at the octoling, quickly closing her legs that she had spread unconsciously. “You'll get nothing out of me, octoling! Even if I did have useful information, I'd rather die than give it to you!”

 

The trigger was pulled and a small, weak bullet flew towards Three, hitting her squarely in the chest. The impact elicited a whine from the inkling, who tried her best to muffle herself and remain as stoic as possible, but she couldn't help but squirm at the feeling of foreign ink on her skin. She leaned back when she felt it fade off, trying to regain her breath and composure, but alas she wasn't allowed any mercy. Two shots in quick succession hit both her tits, and Three squealed loud enough that it echoed through the valley.

 

As the ink faded once again, she was left whimpering and gasping for air. The octoling watched her, an amused expression on her face.“You ready to talk now?” 

 

Three tried and failed miserably to look intimidating, with how needy the ink’s sensation already made her feel. Since she didn't trust her voice, the inkling merely shook her head in response.

 

“Shame. Oh well, more fun for me!”

 

Two more shots covered the inklings torso in thick red ink. The girl was shaking now, feeling her own arousal run down her body along with the ink as she subconsciously spread her legs like a silent plea. Soft, breathless whines and mewls escaped her parted lips. Half lidded eyes watched as the octoling readied her weapon again, not registering what was about to happen until the ink hit and covered her crotch completely. For a second, Three saw stars as she heard herself let out a hoarse scream at the overwhelming sensation. Yet it wasn't enough to bring her over the edge, only painfully close. The inkling sobbed with desperation, squirming and bucking her hips into the air, desperate to find or touch something,  _ anything  _ that could make her cum. Her ears picked up on steps closing on steps closing in, her clouded eyes moving onto the octoling who now stood in front of her. 

“God you're pathetic, I can't imagine how anyone could ever be scared of such a weak, dirty little inkling. Look at you, all desperate to cum and get yourself even dirtier. Say, you want me to touch you? Want to come by an octoling’s hands? You'd love that, wouldn't you?” 

 

While Three soaked up the mockery, which only served to make her even wetter, her eyes were focused on the writhing bulge that had made appearance in the octolings shorts. The other girl was well aware of what Three's focus was on and made quick work of her own bothersome bottoms. Her long, girthy member sprung free, writhing about and dripping with the Elite’s arousal.

 

“Well, you'll have to earn you rewa-” she cut herself of with a sharp gasp, her role and composure wavering at the sudden pleasure coursing through her. Three hadn't even waited for her to finish before lunged towards the tentacle member, capturing it between her lips and quickly working it further into her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down eagerly, trying to take in more each time she went back down. Her eyes went up to look at the Elite, feeling smug at how much the octoling had devolved into a moaning mess. 

 

She started sucking even harder and wrapped her longue tongue around the tentacle, while keeping up her steady bobbing rhythm. She was determined to reach the base of it, and she was close to reaching that goal, when suddenly the octoling pulled back, leaving the inkling whining and disappointed.

 

“Haa… fuck… I didn't expect you to be this much of a slut, little inkling. What would the other octolings say if they'd saw you like this? Or Agent 1 and 2? All desperate to suck off an octoling? Tell me little slut, do you want me to fuck you? Get that tentacle all up inside you, messing you up? You want to cum by an octoling dick?”

 

“I-I… yes… please…” the inkling muttered weakly, still focused on the writhing member. She was so thoroughly soaked that her juices were running down her thighs, and she spread her legs wide as an invitation and a plea.

 

“Please what? You gotta ask clearly, inkling slut.”

 

Three whined, squirming and avoiding looking at the Elite. “Please fuck me, please, I-I want you to fill me up!” 

 

The inkling thought that she'd have moved past shame by now, but apparently not completely. Without a warning she felt herself being pushed to the ground, the octoling hovering above her and for a moment she thought she'd finally get her sweet release. Alas, the girl only started to rub her tentacle against Three's folds, barely giving her inkling any of the pleasure she craved so desperately.

“Hmm, I don't know, I'm not completely convinced yet.”

 

“For fucks sake, get your dick inside of me already and fuck my brains out!”

The octoling froze for a second, and Three feared that she ruined her chances at her reward, but her panicked train of thoughts completely hit a wall when she finally felt the octoling’s tentacle being slammed into her.

 

Three cried out, feeling the thickness filling her up completely every time is was slammed back into her. She was unable to form coherent words, let alone sentences, and the only thing leaving her mouth were screams and moans and filthy curses.

A pair of hands roamed her body, touching, squeezing, groping wherever they pleased. 

With all the previous work the two girls had already done to each other, neither of them lasted long, especially with how rough they were going. Three felt herself tighten and squeeze around the octoling as the first wave of many crashed through her, each making her high even longer and more intense. Meanwhile the other girl had crumbled only a few moments later, quickly filling up the inkling until it spilled back out of her. 

 

Eight soon collapsed onto the heavily panting agent, not even bothering to pull out yet.

She did, however, look up and softly stroked the others cheek, despite her own fatigue. “Hey, you okay Three?”

 

“Fuck  _ yeah _ I am.” The answer was slurred with exhaustion, the inkling just barely conscious at this point. She squirmed for a moment and grumbled, her mismatched eyes finally opening.“Can you get the handcuffs off? My shoulders are really sore.” 

 

The octoling nodded, pulled out and rolled of her girlfriend, whining at the loss of contact. She produced a key from her discarded shorts and helped the inkling sit up before freeing her. The agent sighed and stretched herself, then let herself fall onto the octoling, who let out a huff.

 

“I don't think I can walk home like this, babe. You really  _ fucked _ me up this time.” she giggled weakly and nuzzled closer into the octos neck. “You were really hot this time though…” she hummed, eyes slowly closing.

 

“Thank you, glad you like my performance, little inkling slut.” 

 

Eight laughed as she received a weak punch and a huff as a response, before softly wrapping her arms around her girlfriend while she rested.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I ike tentadicks, fucking sue me.


End file.
